Dies Irae: Blessed of the Twilight
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: After the failed ritual during World War II, Mercurius awaits for the time when the ritual can restart. Drawn by a power he is familiar with, Mercurius found young Harry Potter, born with the power of a Longinus Sacred Gear. Whisked away from his relatives' home, a new fate awaits Harry Potter, now Dulio Gesualdo, wielder of the Longinus Zenith Tempest. Triple Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Spell 1: Beginning**

-France, world war 2-

"It appears that Grindelwald and Adolf had failed, lord Heydrich."

Mercurius reported to a man with long flowing golden hair wearing Gestapo officer uniform looking down on the remains of a burning city.

It is a massacre carried out by mere three people, the great generals of the LDO, the Longinus Dreizhen Orden. Overlooking the operation is the leader of LDO himself and his most trusted associate, Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich and Mercurius who is also known as Karl Craft. Heydrich is not surprised at all with Grindelwald and Hitler's defeat. Instead, he nodded.

"It is fine. I have expected such an outcome. We have collected enough souls for the time being."

"Indeed we have. While we cannot complete the ritual right now we can still do so in the future."

"Then let us depart. Open the gate to Gladsheimr and then order the rest of the LDO to prepare for when the ritual can begin once again."

Mercurius bowed in acknowledgement.

"All shall be as you ordered, my Lord."

"Hmph, you call me your lord but you are stronger than me, aren't you, Karl?"

With a smirk, Mercurius disappeared.

Not very far away, another forces is pushing through the defenses of the Nazi soldiers under commander Heydrich. Unlike the normal Nazis or the wizarding Nazis under Grindelwald, these are undead soldiers made from the power of Heydrich himself. They are different from the Inferi, much stronger, faster, and immune to most form of magic. Only the highest rank magic with high destructive power can destroy them. That is why the advancement of the special unit is slow, although, it is still much better than what any other units can do.

The special unit consists of wizards and witches as well as exorcists who are trained especially against enemies of this kind, the supernatural. But even if they are the best magical corps in the allied forces, Heydrich's undead soldiers are strong. Despite being the most elite unit that even the famed Grindelwald feared to face, they are not making much progress in face of the LDO.

"Damn that Dumbledore for assaulting Grindelwald's fortress right on the same day as our final assault. Now we're lacking manpower to make the final push. Lieutenant Schwagerin, are the civilians safe?"

A Japanese soldier with the rank of captain wielding a massive black sword that destroys magic in his right hand and a red gantlet with green jewels on his left hand, Sakurai Kai, asked a short redheaded German turncoat officer with the rank of lieutenant named Anna Mariea Schwagerin who is frantically casting spells with her want at any undead soldiers coming their way.

"Scouts reported that the three generals of LDO have begun harvesting souls. Every civilians still in the vicinity are dead!"

"Tch, so we're too late huh?"

"Captai Sakurai!"

A man shouted from behind him, a middle-aged man with messy brown hair wearing priestly clothing. It is one of the exorcists assigned to help them take down Heydrich and commander of the exorcist battalion.

"Father Trifa?!"

"Mercurius had opened a gate to Gladsheimr!

At this, the Captain widened his eyes and look to the distance. Like Valerian Trifa said, there's an illusion of a castle made stones and dead body appearing above the French town. It is the fortress Gladsheimr. Whatever it is doing up above the town is unknown but it can't be good.

And then they saw him, they saw Mercurius floating in front of Gladsheimr with arms spread wide. Mercurius, the most dreaded member of LDO second only to Heydrich and the blonde monster's closest confidant. He still has that irritating smile they came to hate plastered on his face.

"You were too late, ladies and gentleman. We were just about to take our leave. This might be a disappointment but it cannot be helped."

Everyone grit their teeth when they saw Mercurius… that is until someone arrives. Mercurius saw him coming and his eyes widened for a moment before he smiled in glee. A man had just arrived on the battlefield and all eyes turn towards him when he arrived.

He is a young man in his early twenties but his presence exudes an aura of power comparable to Mercurius himself. The most noticeable thing about the young man though is that he is not alone. Behind him floated the spectral form of a beautiful blonde girl with long curly blonde hair in a pure white dress.

"So you have come, Lotus, Margueritte."

The man is Captain Lotus Reichhart and along with him is his partner, Margueritte Breuil. They kept moving forward until they stopped several meters in front of Captain Sakurai and look up to Mercurius.

"Mercurius."

"So you have come to bid us goodbye, ohh Eternal Twilight."

"I am here to make sure that this goodbye is forever, Mercurius."

"Ahahaha, very well, one last dance then. Shall we?"

Lotus did not say anything. He simply extend his right arm and pull his sleeve to his bicep. Marie then disappear as Lotus' right arm began to radiate immense power and turn blue with red veins as a blade extend from his arm and curve forward. This is Margueritte Bois Du Justice, his weapon.

"Lotus, what are you doing?"

Anna asked when she saw the grim look on his face. Lotus did not turn back to even look at her and said only three words.

"I'm sorry, Anna."

"Lotus!"

And Lotus Reichhart charged at Mercurius.

* * *

Almost half a century later, Mercurius who is not fully present in the physical world watch as time moves on. One thing caught his attention when he was preparing for the upcoming continuation of their ritual that was halted several decades ago.

In the 1970s, he caught wind of a rising new Dark Lord known as Voldemort. Mercurius chuckled at seeing the man. Superiority complex and everything, thinking he's so smart and everything is about blood purity when he's not even a 'pureblood' as he called it. If his old foe, Lotus Reichhart and his allies are still alive, this so-called Death Eaters wouldn't even last three days. And soul containers? Really? Well, he supposed that soul magic is not something humans could delve deeply without the assistance of a divine being like him. Voldemort is not interesting or powerful enough to even warrant him dropping a hint to true immortality but he does have his uses like causing chaos and conflict where he can harvest souls.

But then everything changes in a Halloween night during the 80s. He felt a familiar presence but not as intense as he remembered it to be. He got curious and in his spiritual form, found himself inside the bedroom of a house hidden by fidelius charm. While it is an impressive piece of magic, such things are still nothing but parlor tricks to a god like him. And when he entered the room, he saw a child, a mere baby, but he radiates a warm but powerful, familiar presence. There is only one reason for that.

"A Longinus, one of Margueritte's creation."

Mercurius concluded. The Longinus Sacred Gears, thirteen very powerful weapons that Margueritte made based on his Relics as means to combat him several centuries ago. It was made as a challenge to him, her Longinus against his Relics. But that is fine, it even works to their advantage after all, with the power they have, very little can oppose them, especially Lord Heydrich and himself, so it is better if their opponents can fight them on even terms.

After all, fighting against an enemy far weaker than them is a mere massacre and murder and it is certainly not a war. Only when two forces of equal power fought can it be called a war, and a war is what they needed, and Mercurius has the feeling that this one will be useful to him. This child is born under a certain destiny, a destiny that would always lead him to conflict. Mercurius then smiled.

"A prophecy, I see. Very well, let's see how you would do, child.

And Mercurius waited.

He saw the boy's several months of peaceful life among his family and their friends. He saw when one of their friend betrayed them to the current dark lord in reign, and he saw as the father fell to said dark lord. He saw the mother attempting to plead for her child's life. He saw everything unfold in front of his very eyes as if he's watching some movie.

And then it happened. Just as the dark lord slew the mother, he pointed his wand at the little baby boy. Truly mortals are amusing. This foolish dark lord is afraid of a mere baby just because of a prophecy. Utter idiocy. It is this very action that made these so called prophecies powerful and is actually the start of his downfall.

And so when the dark lord uttered the spell that would've ended the child's life, Mercurius was not surprised when he felt the Longinus inside the boy reacted. While it did not activate, he could feel Margueritte's blessing coming from the Longinus and the Goddess' power reflected the spell back at the dark lord.

He then watched him being taken by a half-giant to the arms of an old man he recognized as an old friend and final enemy of Grindelwald, a certain Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. To see Dumbledore again after so many years, it even brought nostalgia to him of the days of world war 2. Which reminds him, the LDO need to move soon and they will need new members and he will have to choose them carefully. A lot of their comrades were killed by Lotus and his people during the war.

But before that…

"Your fate will be better off in a place far from here, child. Yes, you will do. You will give us, give me, the war we desire."

Mercurius picked up the child from the front door of his relatives, and Harry Potter is never seen again for years to come.

* * *

-5 years later-

Harry Potter, or as he is known now as Dulio Gesualdo, the adopted son of the Gesualdo family in Italy, is running for his life.

'Run Dulio, run!'

Those were the last words he heard from his father before purple flame engulfed him. His mother had been killed earlier by an attack from some soldier with skeleton face. He is tired, injured, and confused at what's happening. Just an hour ago he was having lunch with his family like usual and then suddenly now the whole town is burning with purple flame that makes a cross that rises high up to the sky.

Then his father called someone before rushing in to fight those scary monsters that came after the flame with some sword made of light and a gun. His mother followed him and they fought bravely… until they met a woman with messy black hair dressed in some Victorian era clothing.

That was when his parents were killed by the woman who seems to control the flame.

He also saw many strange things happening. People controlling fire and blasting things with pointy sticks fighting each other though it seems the enemy is the people wearing black military uniform that works together with the skeleton soldiers.

As he was running, he tripped on a broken pavement. He fell and then heard a growl from behind him. He turn around to see a masked man in black military uniform with an officer's cap on his head. It is one of the enemies. He pointed a glowing stick at him. Dulio had seen what that stick can do and close his eyes in acceptance. He will be rejoining his parents soon, all of them.

But the death never came as a golden fire in the shape of a snake consumed the man's body. The fire came from behind him and Dulio saw a woman in nun's clothing holding one of those sticks. She has long flowing golden hair that seems to glitter under the sun. She rushed to him and put away her wooden stick. The woman knelt in front of him and looked at his injuries. She then place her hand over his injuries and a pair of rings appear on her fingers, one in each hand. Dulio felt the injuries he sustained from running through a battlefield disappearing.

"Are you alright?"

The young woman asked. Dulio nodded. Then he saw a hand being placed on the woman's shoulder. He look up and saw a man with brown hair and asian features in a suit.

"Ise-san?"

"She's here, Asia. Take the boy and leave. I'll take care of the rest."

The asian man called Ise-san told the blonde nun whose name appear to be Asia. Dulio's head turned towards the street where he again saw that woman with messy black hair that killed his parent. Then suddenly something appear on the asian man's left hand; A red gauntlet with clawed hands that reminds him of a dragon.

Dulio then felt himself got picked up by Asia. The nun nodded to the man who smiled at her. She then began to run with Dulio facing backward. Dulio watch as the man utter two words that would leave him in awe.

"Balance… Break."

* * *

 **So here is the rewrite. This time there is no dimensional travelling or anything and I blended all three worlds into one. Once again as a reminder, this is a crossover between DxD/Harry Potter/Dies Irae but with the blend, I have made this strictly happening in the HP world instead of DxD characters got pulled into the HP world by dimensional travelling. Though don't expect non-human DxD characters to appear and even if they do appear, they will be humans. So I don't want to hear 'someone getting turned into a devil' or something similar because the devils do not exist here. What I took from DxD are the human characters and the sacred gear system which in this story is not made by God but by Marie who is a Goddess from Dies Irae. I hope that's clear enough. This is still a Dulio is Harry story but instead of being summoned when he was 17 to the Triwizard tournament, this story will have Dulio attend from Year 1. He also had not gained any meaningful mastery of his Longinus but he will be a trained combatant, very trained, both in hand to hand and magic because Asia and Issei will train him.** **And yes, those two are Asia Argento and Hyoudou Issei. Though in this story they are much older than their canon self. Asia and Issei are around 25 or 26 when they met the 6 years old Dulio/Harry.**

 **Harry Potter characters will also be more involved since this story starts from the Philosopher's stone. There will be some Dumbles bashing but since I'm not very good at it I'm not sure if it will turn out well. Also, don't expect a harem for Dulio. If you know your DxD, it won't work. His pairing has been decided.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spell 2: School?**

-6 years later-

11 years old Dulio blinked as he stares at his reflection on the mirror inside his room. More than half his hair had turned blonde by now and only several centimeters towards the tip that his hair still remained black. That forced activation of his sacred gear two years ago that nearly killed him somehow turn his hair straighter and blonde.

Not bad. He looks better with blonde hair and the mixed hair color looks cool, though he could do without the near-death experience that unlocked his sacred gear at an early age. To be fair though, he was in a battlefield and almost got himself killed, again.

He should've listened to his adopted mother when she told him to stay with his sister. In hindsight though, Asia shouldn't have done that. Dulio have a penchant for getting into trouble even without looking for one. Such is the fate of Longinus bearers. She should know. She's married to one.

"Dulio, breakfast is ready!"

Dulio heard the bright, child-like voice of his second adopted mother and grinned. He immediately ran out the door of his bedroom and slid down the stairs, running straight to the dining table. There he saw his family waiting for him, everyone present on the table.

At one end of the table is the man of the house, Hyoudou Issei. He's entering his mid thirties but he looked no older than someone in his early to mid twenties. He is a Japanese man with brown hair and while he has another, more famous name, he is known to Dulio simply as Ossan, much to his chagrin. He is currently dressed in a red shirt and black trousers with his favorite slippers on. He is reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee nearby.

Beside Issei is a dark haired teenager around fifteen years old dressed in school uniform. She is Issei and Asia's daughter, Kei. Her mixed Italian and Japanese feature blended well making her a rare beauty. She is usually docile but if anyone were to tick her off, they would see that she is truly Issei's daughter.

The last member of the small family is the mother herself, Asia Hyoudou, formerly Asia Argento. Asia is around her son's height and like Issei, she doesn't look a year past her early twenties. Her long blonde hair would be the first feature anyone would notice about her and the gentle smile she always has really suits her baby face. She's already dressed in her nun outfit she's frequently seen in minus the veil.

""Itadakimasu!""

Everyone around the dining table said as they put their hands together. It's a Japanese tradition similar to a prayer but shorter and is said before eating. Dulio doesn't really understand since it's a Japanese thing but he picked up the habit after years of staying with this family.

The four of them started eating. As usual, Asia's cooking is delicious! Dulio always like Asia's cooking and have been getting lessons on how to cook after pestering her for months once he reached the age of ten. Asia was reluctant to teach him at first but finally relents after he proved to be a good cook himself despite his age. It became one of his hobbies.

"Ahh, I can never get enough of Asia's cooking. I'm glad I'm married to such a wonderful wife."

Issei said with a blissful look on his face after taking one bite. Asia blushed at the compliment like a shy schoolgirl. Dulio chuckled as he hear Kei sighing at her parents' antic. Despite being in their thirties, they still act like they're still teenagers in love. Issei said that it helped keep their youthful appearance, though Dulio know that it's a joke.

"Speaking of which, how's your apprenticeship with Xenovia?"

Issei suddenly asked while turning to Kei.

"It's going well dad. She said that I'll soon be ready to take the relic."

Issei nodded though Dulio noticed that he doesn't look too happy. He knew why. Even as an eleven years old, Dulio had experienced many things in his life and it forced him to grow up a bit faster by always polishing his mind and body. He still retains some innocence of a young boy but he also knew a lot of things.

Kei is the direct apprentice of Xenovia Quarta one of the strongest exorcist in the world. She is the wielder of the holy sword Durandal and leader of the exorcist corps. Kei caught her attention for being the daughter of Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor, and Asia, the Twilight Priestess. Besides, she's an old friend of their family.

Apparently Asia, Xenovia, and another friend called Shidou Irina were close friends during their school days and still continue to this day. Coincidentally, Irina was the one who introduced Issei to Asia since he was her childhood friend and they somehow clicked. She's currently living in London with her husband. Out of the group of friends, only Xenovia remain unmarried, not due to taking the vow of celibacy though.

Back to the matter of the Relic. It doesn't take just anyone to wield one and Kei happen to be compatible with the Relic kept by the church, or so Dulio understand. Relics are like Sacred Gears in a way, powerful weapons and abilities bestowed by gods onto mankind, but each with a different system and purpose. While not much is known about Relics themselves because their side opposes the god that created these Relics, one thing they do know is that it is very powerful but very vile in nature.

If Sacred Gear is a blessing, then the Relics are a curse. Relics as he understood it was created by the sacrifice of countless human lives numbering in the thousands. Those lives are then absorbed through a spell made by the god known as Snake of Mercury to empower the wielder. At the first stage, Assiah, there is only empowerment as he understood it. But a Relic only manifest as a weapon when the wielder reached the next stage called Yetzirah. It is only when one had reached Yetzirah that one is recognized as a Relic user.

That is the extent of Dulio's knowledge on relics though. Someone like him is not even supposed to know that much but he was taught the basics anyway. This is because he possess one of the power that directly opposes the Relics called the Sacred Gear.

If Relics gain power through the number of victim they devour, Sacred Gear gain power through the strength of the wielder's body and soul, a complete opposite to the Relics themselves. It was created by the goddess Tasogare to oppose the power of darkness, and in particular, the Relics created by Mercurius.

Unlike Relics, there are numerous sacred gears in existence. To date, there is a recorded number of over a hundred sacred gear wielders currently active, including Asia, Issei and Dulio himself. But out of those numbers, thirteen of them are special. These thirteen are known as the Longinus series sacred gears.

The Longinus series are special in that Tasogare especially made them to be much stronger than their lesser counterparts. This is because these thirteen Longinus are made especially to counter the thirteen Relics created by Mercurius. Tasogare's thirteen champions against Mercurius' own thirteen champions.

Since their conception, Relic users and Longinus wielders have fought constantly for centuries and as each user dies and another took over, the cycle continued until everything is blurred. At some point, both Longinus and Relics began to get mixed and both gods no longer claim absolute control over their weapon.

Longinus wielders would sometime side with Mercurius and Relic users would sometime defect to Tasogare's side. Eventually, who wields what no longer matters. What matters is whose side you're on. It has honestly become one big mess.

As a Longinus wielder, Issei instinctively dislike the idea of Relics. It is almost like an ingrained instinct passed down through each successor of a Longinus after fighting Relics for so long. That is why Issei doesn't like the idea of his own daughter wielding a Relic, even if it is one belonging to their ally from World War 2.

Dulio himself felt a certain kind of annoyance when he heard about Relics, like a nagging feeling in the back of his head, it's minor enough to be ignored but it is there.

"That's… good. Anyway, speaking of training, what about you, Dulio? Have you decided to become an exorcist or should we enroll you in Mahoutokoro?"

Issei asked Dulio, changing the subject smoothly. Dulio remembered that he's turning eleven this year and his birthday is soon. While he had started his magical education early due to his status as a Longinus wielder, it is only some private tutoring by Issei and Asia. It's about time that he started his official magic schooling, hence the question.

Dulio had not given much thought on his magical education though. He had been doing well in primary school and Asia knew much of general magic. If he chose to become an exorcist, he'd probably go through the apprenticeship route instead of the formal training route. A personal one-on-one training is always best for a sacred gear user anyway, especially a Longinus wielder. If he picked apprenticeship, he will start when he is either thirteen or fourteen.

He will definitely pick apprenticeship though. It gives a lot more freedom and a lot more opportunity to develop because he doesn't need to worry about keeping pace with his peers.

Dulio was never able to answer though as there was a knock coming from the kitchen window. Asia wondered what that is and was surprised to see an owl delivering a mail and is currently telling her to open her window. The blonde woman was surprised by this because to her knowledge, none of their friends use owl post.

She opened the window and took the letter. She read address and had to quirk an eyebrow when she saw who it is meant for.

"Dear, is there anyone around here named Harry Potter?"

* * *

 **Sorry if this is a short update but the world building is not exactly easy when trying to fit three crossovers together without resorting to dimensional traveling. So I took this chance to deal a bit with Relics and the Longinus and their relation with each other. I of course took some liberty in describing how they work because, hey, this is a crossover. So the world's history is much different than in each singular world. In here, it was not God that created sacred gears but Marie/Tasogare since the other supernaturals doesn't really exists. She and Mercurius has been in conflict for thousands of years but it is more complicated than two sides wanting to kill each other. Other things will be revealed later.**

 **So I made Sakurai Kei as Hyoudou Kei here. Instead of part of the LDO and little sister to Sakurai Kai, she is now the daughter of Issei and Asia. I was planning to make an OC as their child but this happens. Then there is Xenovia who in here is the strongest exorcist (she is older and much more experienced than canon anyway) as well as Kei's teacher. The relation between wizards and exorcists will be discussed in later chapters. Now I'm simply establishing them.**

 **Most of the Longinus wielders remains the same as DxD canon and they are the people who represents DxD while I took much liberty with Relic users, changing several members of the LDO.**

 **Next chapter, which I promise will come faster and longer than this, will have Irina and Xenovia's appearance as well as the obligatory shopping trip to Diagon.**

 **TheHighPriest: While I will probably nerf some people, the Hadou god power level still exists. Both Marie and Mercurius are Gods and the world still survives... mainly because of Marie's power. Ren will appear as Heydrich's rival while Dulio is Mercurius'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spell 3: The Past Is Catching Up**

The Hyoudou household was surprised by the arrival of a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, as a household so deeply involved in the magical side of the world, the surprise did not come from the fact that a magical school is contacting them but rather why is a magical school all the way in Scotland would bother to send a letter to Japan of all places and looking for someone who is not even there with them.

None of them could remember if there is a boy named Harry Potter living in the neighborhood. In fact, other than in their house, they can't remember if there is any non-japanese person living close by and they would know if one does move in. A 'gaijin' settling down would be the talk of the neighborhood for days and there's no way any of them would miss that.

When they first moved in from Tokyo to Kuoh, Asia received a lot of stare from the people around them, especially since she was pregnant with Kei back then. Dulio also received some stares when he came with them. So it is impossible for them to not notice any 'gaijin' moving in because everyone would gossip about any newcomer.

Then again, there is one boy in their household who does fit the description of someone who is about to begin their magic schooling and as far as they know, he had been adopted before they took him in. All three Hyoudou turn towards Dulio who is still happily eating and it took him a moment to realize that everyone is staring at him.

"…what?"

The semi-blonde boy asked with spoon still in his mouth. Issei look back again at the letter and then to Dulio. It is a possibility. Dulio probably never knew his original name and always go by the name of his first adopted family.

"We got a letter for someone called Harry Potter. We think that you're this Harry Potter because, well, it is a possibility."

The blonde boy blinked. Dulio try to think for a while. Is he Harry Potter? There is a small possibility that he is but he's not sure. He was adopted by the Gesualdo family after all and he never asked who he was before, mostly because he was too young to care. He had been Dulio Gesualdo most of his life so he can't imagine going by a different name.

"Maybe? I knew I was adopted before but I don't know if I am this Harry Potter or not. Will that be a problem?"

"Ye… actually no but we should check if you are if only to make sure."

There is no harm in checking so Dulio nodded. That means the family will be taking a detour instead of sending Kei straight to Rome to meet her master immediately. Xenovia will understand. Besides, Issei thought that he had heard the name Harry Potter from somewhere. The only way to find out is to check with Gringots, the magic bank.

That means they are going to Kyoto.

* * *

Issei had to admit the goblins and other youkai in the Japanese Gringots are reacting much better than they used to when he walked into the bank. They are probably used to his presence by now, which is good because when he first walked into the bank nearly two decades ago when he had not mastered his Longinus had caused a massive panic among the supernatural creatures working there.

As the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei's presence has a really powerful effect on beings strongly in tune with magic. Every magical creatures instinctively fear him, even other dragons, because in him lies the soul of an apex predator, one of the strongest dragon to ever exist, the Welsh Dragon Y Ddraig Gosch.

It is honestly annoying really. When he first came to Gringots twenty years ago, his mere presence made the goblins prioritize his service but it still took so long for them to actually do anything because whichever goblin that service him couldn't stop trembling and stuttering. The less said about his visit to his first pet shop the better.

Thankfully, through a combination of his own experience and their frequent exposure, nobody broke out into a panic anymore. Though Issei noted that some of the younger goblins and youkai are still nervous whenever he walked past them. Despite his experience and extensive training, he still couldn't fully suppress his draconic presence. At least he could manage well enough to not cause another panic. He's lucky he was not fined for that one he caused twenty years ago.

Issei walk up to the front desk as per the usual norm accompanied by his family. He approached the goblin and the little creature quickly look up from whatever it is he is doing and politely greet him as per the norm using his Japanese moniker.

"How can I help you today, Sekiryuutei?"

The goblin is obviously nervous but he must be one of those who had experienced with him since he's not fumbling around or stuttering when he speaks. Nowadays, only the young one or new recruit would still show great discomfort and stutters whenever they speak to him.

"Master Goblin, I need you help to prepare an inheritance test for young Dulio here. This morning, we received a letter addressed to one Harry Potter but we don't know of anyone by that name living with us. We suspect that it is Dulio's original name since he had been adopted twice. We just wish to confirm.

"Harry Potter you say? Very well, we'll handle it right away. Please, wait a moment, Sekiryuutei."

The goblin said as he got off his seat and went to the back. A moment later, he came back with a parchment and presented it to them.

"If he is who you suspect he is, then drop some of his blood on this parchment and we'll see."

Following the instruction, Dulio stepped forward. The goblin gave him a knife which he used to prick his finger just enough to draw a drop of blood. As the paper absorbs the blood Dulio dropped, names began to appear on the paper, names that confirms his lineage where his name is connected to James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. The goblin read through the parchment and grunted.

"It seems that you are indeed Harry James Potter, son of Lord James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. Whatever happened to you, we won't ask. Nobody here is keen on drawing the ire of the Sekiryuutei after all."

Issei smiled sheepishly at the goblin's statement.

"Lord?"

Dulio questioned with a tilt of his head, confused on why his father was referred with a noble title. Well, sometimes there are those youkai and wizards who call Issei as lord but that is mostly because Issei is the Sekiryuutei and earned that respect with his power but why James Potter was referred to as a lord piqued his curiosity.

"The Potters are a very old noble family from England, hence their title."

That was… something. To think that he was a part of a noble house is quite surprising. It is actually much more surprising than finding out that he is indeed this Harry Potter.

"This is curious though. As we heard, Harry Potter was supposed to have messy black hair and a scar on his forehead, not a half-blond straight hair and… wait, I do see traces of a scar."

The family looked at each other as the goblin carefully examined Dulio, leaning forward and squinting his beady little eyes to get a better and more detailed look of the boy. The way the goblin put it though, it's like he knew Harry Potter like someone would know a famous person.

"Uhh, well, I do have a scar but it has faded by now and well, I did have fully black hair before but it changed into this when I first awakened my Lonignus."

The goblin looked at Dulio with surprise in his eyes as he went back to his seat, becoming contemplative.

"I see. Well that changes a lot of things. A Longinus wielder. To think that Harry Potter of all people would be… I suppose this changes many things."

The goblin then pulled out a parchment from inside his desk and began writing furiously. The family, waited, still feeling a bit confused at the goblin's reaction. It appears that he knew something about Harry Potter. Gringots goblins always hear about things from all around the world after all. After he finished writing, he folded the parchment and put it inside an envelope and then seal it with wax. The goblin then handed the envelope to Issei.

"If you would, Sekiryuutei, bring this letter to the British Gringots. The Potter family came from Britain so it is best to hear things directly from them. Now, is there anything else I can help you with?"

With nothing else to do, except make a withdrawal from the Sekiryuutei vault set up by many past Sekiryuutei, the Hyoudou family left the Kyoto Gringots with more questions. They did ask about what's the deal with Harry Potter but the goblin said that Harry Potter is only a big name in the British isle and personally, he didn't know much about the happenings so far away. It is also why he gave Issei the letter addressed to Ragnok, the director of the British branch of Gringots. Seeing as there's only one place where they can all obtain the answer they need at once, there's only one thing left for them to do.

"Well, it looks like we'll be visiting Europe sooner than expected."

* * *

-Tokyo-

Fujii Ren, an eleven years old boy with dark blue hair and girlish face, blinked as he read the envelope that arrived in his room via an owl delivery. It is certainly a peculiar letter, and not because it is a letter inviting him to study in a magical school delivered by an owl, because that part doesn't surprise him since he is quite aware about the existence of magic, but more because the letter addressed to him came from Hogwarts.

"Uhh, aunt Riza, uncle Trifa!"

Ren called out to his legal guardians, Riza Brenner and Valerian Trifa, as he went down the stairs and to the dining room. They are an old couple who had taken him in and raised him from the time he was a child… except, the people who look up when he called was not very old at all.

The only male in the room before Ren arrived is a middle-aged man with curly brown hair and closed eyes dressed in a priest's vestment. He is Valerian Trifa. Riza Brenner is sat beside him and she looked even younger than Trifa, looking as if she's still in her mid-twenties. She has shoulder length light blue hair and she wears a nun outfit. Despite their appearance, they are actually much older and could've been Ren's grandparents or great grandparents according to what they told him. It is also how he learned about magic and one reason why they took him in.

"What is it, Ren?"

Trifa asked. Ren gave him the letter he received and Trifa proceed to read it with Riza peeking from beside him. While his guardians read the letter, Ren took his place on the dining table, seated beside the couple's grandchild, a young girl who is a spitting image of Riza named Theresia Brenner.

"So you got your school letter?"

Theresia struck up a conversation with Ren as she ate her breakfast. He didn't immediately answer like usual though so she looked at him and saw him frowning. That was all she needed to see to know that something is wrong.

"It's not a letter from Mahoutokoro."

"Huh, it's not?"

That surprised Theresia. She looked at her grandparents who are reading the letter Ren gave them for the second time to make sure that what they read is right.

"An invitation to Hogwarts? Now, why would a school from all the way in Britain would send an invitation all the way here?"

Trifa voiced the question that's in all their mind. Normally, when a magical child was detected through their bouts of accidental magic, their name would be entered in the student list in the closest school to their location. For them who lives in Japan, it would be Mahoutokoro.

Last year, Theresia received a letter inviting her to Mahoutokoro. But since she will be joining the church, she didn't attend and instead took on an apprenticeship with her grandparents who are half-retired exorcists. This year, it would be Ren's turn to receive a letter. They didn't expect that it would be from Hogwarts though.

While questions were asked, nobody noticed a spectral figure floating above them. A girl wearing a frilly white dress with long blonde hair floated above Ren, slowly opening her eyes.

* * *

 **So I know that this chapter is rushed, mostly because it is and I am doing this one for fun. But at least I have an update for this one, right? Well, maybe.**


End file.
